mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends
In-game Friends Once you reach Rank 5, the Friends feature gets available for you. You will notice a Friends Tab on the bottom menu and will be able to access your''' Friend List''' there from now on. If you started playing through a''' Master Link, this player will be already noted in there as your first friend, and you will also appear in his/her friend list, marked as '''Disciple. Friends appear coloured Blue and Disciples/Master appear Green. friend_tab.jpg|Rank 5? welcome to Friends feature! friend_tab2.jpg|Inside the Friends Tab Gathering Friends Now you will be able to Invite Friends and also receive Invites from other players to become their friend yourself. You can ask other people to invite you by giving them your''' In-game ID', a 6 character code you can find either in your '''Profile Info' (you can access this in your Castle) or in your''' Invite Tab''' (accessed by the Friends Tab). Or you can invite other people yourself by sending invites in different ways: *Introducing their In-game ID in the "Enter ID" option. *Clicking on any message you read from them on any chat (if the player has a full friend list, the button won't appear). *Clicking on the Invite button in their Profile Info (if the player has a full friend list, the button won't appear). To become Friends, you must accept '''the invites sent to you or wait for your invites to be accepted. If either you or your prospect invited friend have an already FULL friends list, or if you are already friends between yourselves, you will receive an error. Invite01.jpg|Invite by Chat, button won't appear if player has a full friend list. Invite02.jpg|Invite by profile, button won't appear if player has a full friend list. Invite03.jpg|Invitation sent! Invite04.jpg|Uh, oh! Something went wrong! invite05.jpg|Reached maximum amount of friends! '''The maximum amount of friends you can have is determined by your Rank. This maximum can be exceeded by new Disciples, but if you lose a friend while your friends list is exceeded, one of the disciples will automatically fill in the lost friend's spot, so you can't invite new friends unless you make space for everyone until all disciples are part of the friend list or gone. For example: as a rank 5 you have 5 max friends, you fill in the list quite fast, and then you invite someone to play and he shows up as friend 6/5. Then one of your friends leaves, but you can't invite a new friend because your disciple has filled in the spot making the count 5/5. To remove friends from your friend list, just click the Remove '''button. Request System So... what good are friends for? Indeed, they are not only to chat and have fun, you can also materially benefit from each-other's gameplay through the Request System. Think about it... this turns Mighty Party into a true card-trading game where you actually trade cards with other people! But how does it work? request_tab.jpg|Reached Rank 6? Let's check the request tab! request01.jpg|Hmmm... seems our friends don't need cards right now. request02.jpg|Waiting for our good friends to send us some Gnomes! request03.jpg|Our friend needs Warriors! Let's send him some and get Experience and Gold! Once you reach '''Rank 6, every and card in your collection will feature a Request Tab. By clicking on it, you will be able to send a request on the selected card to all players in your friend list and they will be able to send you that card if they want and have spares of it. Once requested, on opening the request tab in any card you will see a countdown stating how long you have yet to wait for your next request. Friends can send you requests as well, and if you have spare cards of their requested hero to send them, you will receive both XP and for each card you send in turn. You can claim any requested cards that are sent to you by your friends by checking the Rewards Tab through your Inbox Icon. } |- ! heroes !1 XP !20 |} You can request cards once every 12 hours, plan carefully what you need most! There is a maximum amount of cards you can request/send per friend every 12 hours, and this maximum depends on your maximum league attained. If one of your friends has many friends himself, it is possible that his full request is completed by the rest of his friends before you get to check ingame, so don't panic if you don't receive requests too often either, it all depends on how regular or casual your playstyle is. In any case, the more friends you have, the better chances of your answering their card requests. So...the max the league and friends you have, the better rewards for you! Friend Shop The request system is not the only feature that allows you to help your friends and benefit from their friendship. You also have the Friend Shop. This feature allows you to send ONE gift to all your friends every reset. In return, you can receive one gift per reset from each and everyone of your friends. The more friends, the more gifts! The shop is located inside the''' Send Gift Tab''' in your Friends screen. friendshop00.jpg|Send Gift Tab inside the Friend Screen friendshop01.jpg|Friends Shop To be able to buy gifts in the shop, you must gather , these you can collect from several sources, including PvP, Divine Arena and Dark Tower reward chests, Brawl rewards and Daily Quests completion. The shop refreshes its offers every reset, You will notice a countdown on the upper right corner that will show how long you have still for next reset. This is useful as some times you may be short of coin for the precise gift you want to send and with this you will be able to figure on if you still have time enough to gather missing coins! As you advance up in leagues, you will be able to send better gifts and you will eventually be able to choose among a total of 8 gifts. Their prices will increase as you advance in leagues too and they vary depending on the quality of the gift itself (better gifts are more expensive) so you can choose how better to invest those precious coins. Referral System On losing a battle or checking your events, you will see some advice telling you Invite Disciples. What is it about? Mighty Party encourages you to invite your IRL friends to enjoy in this great gaming experience together, and rewards you for it too! To learn more about how the Referral System of Masters and Disciples works, just check the Referral System Wiki. disciples_majordomo.png|Your Major-domo advices you to invite your friends! discipleinvite.jpg|Lost a battle? Inviting friends will make you stronger!